


Between Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Brotherhood, Humor, Multi, One Night Stands, Sarcasm, Secret Crush, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and his brother are close, and big brother shep is fully aware of his brothers sex life, but what happens when his player of a brother meets a good girl worth keeping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Brothers

Shepard stood there with his arms folded as he watched people step off of the transport. A smile then appeared on his features as a young man walked out of the transport, wearing an alliance uniform, with a duffle over his shoulder. The younger man had short blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, and when those eyes locked on Shepard he walked over. 

“Kyle,” Shepard said. “It’s good to see you again. You look good.”

“Right back at you, promotion and sexless nights suit you.”

Shepard then put his little brother in a headlock, “Well we can’t all be players, you little shit.”

Kyle tried to push away from his brother, but John held him tight. He then started to give him a noogie, “Quit it asshole! I’m twenty-three damn it!”

“Doesn’t matter if you’re fifty, Ky-Ky, you’ll always be my baby brother!”

“I don’t know if you remember how well this ended for you when I was twelve, but I guarantee it's going to be worse now!”

“Oh yeah, try it you little shit!”

Anderson just nodded his head smiling at the two brothers as they continued to bicker. He then cleared his throat, “Commander, I think it's time to take the Lieutenant back to the ship.”

Shepard then let go, and Kyle shoved his older brother, “Jackass,” he muttered, and picked up his duffle. 

The three of them walked back to the Normandy, and Shepard gave his little brother a tour of the ship and showed him the crew’s quarters. They then retired to the mess to get some chow and that’s when Kyle spotted the Spectre, Nihlus. 

“Holy shit, is that a spectre?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah, that’s Nihlus. My own personal stalker.”

“Want me to fuck him up for you?”

Shepard rolled his eyes, “Kyle you could barely take wet paper, I don’t you could take a fully trained spectre.”

“He’s not that tough, and he’s not biotic like I am, I pin him down he’s got nowhere to go,” Kyle replied. 

Shepard was highly interested in his brother’s analys, “You’re a sniper Kyle, and he specializes in close range. How do you expect to get up close?”

“Concussive rounds, knock him on his ass.”

Nihlus was listening in on their conversation and he was silently grading ow the younger human was doing. The turian knew of both of the brother’s reputations and they both must have been some of the best if the Alliance was going to overlook protocols to let them serve on the same ship. He looked up Kyle's service record and saw it was almost as solid as Shepard’s. They were both N7, both were biotic, and were the best among their fellow soldiers. The only things that separated them was Shepard’s experience and track record. 

“What if you miss?” Shepard asked. 

“I don’t miss.”

“That’s a nice ego you got there. Is there going to be enough room in this ship for you?”

Kyle gave him a blank face, “I don’t know, is there enough room on this ship fro your blue balls?”

“Alright smartass, I have a few duties to look after, try not to sleep with anyone before then.”

“No promises!” 

 


End file.
